


Political Jeans

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Lavender is a pureblood, and she knows how to dress to be a fashionable witch.  But her clothes can also be her politics.





	Political Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "any, any, this outfit is a political statement"

Lavender is a pureblood, and she knows how to dress to be a fashionable witch.  
  
So when the Death Eaters take over Hogwarts, she fights back in they only ways she has. Spells and pranks, yes, but other things too. She switches out her robes for jeans and tank tops and all the other things she gets the few halfbloods left at school to transfigure her clothes into, and then she learns to transfigure them on her own from photographs Dean had shown her of his life before Hogwarts.  
  
She isn’t Harry or Hermione, or Neville, who has been ready to curse the Death Eaters since they first came to the school.  
  
But her clothes show what she believes, and she runs down the hallway in jeans and a hastily thrown on jacket the day they come for her, because they’re tired of transfiguring her clothes back and it not lasting.


End file.
